


【Tenet】马尔科夫链

by scottishmeow



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishmeow/pseuds/scottishmeow
Summary: 刚看完信条后的产物，写到后期大脑错乱了直接……现在才想起来放在凹三上啦。不是r级但有暗示，为P/N。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 3





	【Tenet】马尔科夫链

**Author's Note:**

> 刚看完信条后的产物，写到后期大脑错乱了直接……现在才想起来放在凹三上啦。  
> 不是r级但有暗示，为P/N。

他把一个扁扁的罐头盒子抛给我。

我伸手抓住，笑着问他这是什么。我知道他们会把逆向氧气压缩在罐头里，用来维持一段时间的呼吸。我猜想这是不是类似的原理。然后他告诉我，这是逆向压缩罐头食品。

像NASA航天员吃的那种压缩通心粉和黄豆牛肉罐头？对，他说，就像那种。我恶心得脸都皱在一起，我才不要吃这种东西。

他仰头大笑，说你没得选，然后把一个背包扔给我，里面全是这种罐头。我抱住，哭笑不得。那年我二十八岁，还叫他头儿。

头儿说，你要不想吃，我试试给你找点正常食物来。

我知道他于心不忍，于是笑着冲他挥手，老大你看我像那种娇生惯养的人吗，大不了受不了了我就自己找点。

于是我就真的吃那罐头十多年。

也许十多年，也许十几个月。我不知道。从旋转门出来后，我就没了时间概念，只每天照常打开CNN，看一眼右下角日期，才知道是几几年。

我确实向后逆行了十多年。

不必担心安全问题，出发前他这么和我说。基地十多年前就存在了，每天有人员把守，你只需要待在转换室，不会有纰漏。

听听，说得多好听。没有“纰漏”。待在转换室里对我而言如同软禁，我不能看电视，不能听收音机，更不能出去，倒是可以读报——如果有途径的话。我说希望转换室就在小巷旁边，小巷尽头是垃圾桶，里面塞满了报童卖不完的早报。他权当我是跑火车。我不服气，磨他，他被我磨得受不了，允许我带进去几本书，就几本，甚至堆不完整张地毯，哪里支撑得了十几年的岁月 。

你真的很狡猾，我暗暗对他说。

这话我没敢当面对他说出口。

真的很狡猾。每天我把翻得起毛的《力学积分法》又翻了十几遍，给自己续了五杯烈性威士忌，盯着分针逆时针走了两圈，最后躺倒在床上发呆。我无事可做，我只能想他。

我们分别那天，我穿着防弹马甲，口袋鼓鼓囊囊地塞满东西，左右手都拎着大包小包。他站在我面前，像个目送孩子出远门的母亲。我皱着眉笑，说头儿，你不用给我准备那么多东西，这不过是一墙之隔。

他并不说话。我期望他说点什么，像平安，保重。但他没有。他只是张开双臂，给了我个拥抱，仿佛用了一生的力气，隔着马甲揉得我肋骨发疼。我没料到这一幕，束手无策，只得笨手笨脚回抱他，像哄小孩子一样，说嘿，别那么用力，又不是永远都不见了，从你的视角看，不过一秒钟，我就从门那边“噗”的一声出现了。那时的我还不懂，不懂为何他塞给我那么多罐头，不懂这个拥抱为何像压了几十年的光阴一样沉，不懂从他的视角看，其实我再也不会从门那端出现。

而他早就懂，一墙之隔后，隔着永远无法溯流而下的十多年。

我老老实实听话，在门那边的时间，靠吃罐头食品度日。它不算好吃，只能勉强维持营养，十多年下来吃得我味觉都麻木了。大多数时候我躺在床头，把腿搭在墙上，半倒挂着自己，模仿重力失衡的条件嚼小面包，任思想像喝醉酒一样到处晃。我想到论文，想到答辩，光谱方程，普朗克常数，物理学，最后总能拐到他，无一例外。我会下意识往背包上蹭，包是亚麻布的，想象那是他用胡子蹭我的脸，最后碰到铜钱护身符，一个激灵醒来。

那小东西静静挂在包上，不悲不喜。我看着它，它很新，像被制造出来没多久，可谁知道呢。有时你看着它表面光鲜，背地里说不定背负了十几年的岁月。

我不太记得它是来自一次任务，还是一次旅行。我被招募后，我们经常单独出去做任务，最后总会沦为在异国他乡的街道里散步，不知是不是他刻意为之。我总调侃他公款吃喝，他回以我白眼。在威尼斯十五世纪的街道。

许愿池前，我怂恿他投个币，许个愿。做我们这行，我说，多多少少得信点什么，也算心里有个牵挂。他上下打量我，无可奈何地从身上摸出一枚铜钱，我以为你是研究物理的。

牛顿还研究冶金术呢，我说。他已经扔了出去，没扔准。铜钱打了个转，卡在了雕塑缝里。我刚要让他再扔一次，他却摇摇头，把铜钱捡回来，握在手心，说什么也不扔了。回酒店后他不知从哪找来根红绳，把铜钱系成结，送给我。

我始料未及，这是护身符？

他没说话，也没看我，只是把吊饰往我手里一塞。他看这铜钱的目光突然变得很沉重，像在看一位老朋友，于是我打趣的话堵在嗓子眼里。这目光我很熟悉，好几年前我们初识时，他看我也是这样的目光。就算这几年我们渐渐熟悉，早已密不可分，他还是会给我这样的错觉。

我只得讪讪问，怎么不扔了。

他摇摇头，说没扔出去，就算了吧，这是我唯一能抓得住的东西了。我不理解，他有时说话像打字谜，不知所言。他看着我的眼睛，却像在透过我看着谁，或者只是……我而已。我还年轻，才二十八岁，觉得他身上的谜团像沉入水中的冰山，且很大一部分和我有关，而我很纯粹，看到那吊饰时，我只能想到他。

于是我把它收起来，平时不让它显山露水，只有在做任务时它会从包的夹层跳出来。我不想再想他，于是决定不再吃罐头。

我偶尔会给自己放个假。

当然不会太长，我毕竟是个特工，还是任务优先，即使刚被招进来时我以为是因为我研究物理，能成为科学顾问一类的。那时我二十二岁，野心勃勃，搬出毕业论文想在未来上司面前夸耀自己，直到他拖我进训练场，教我用枪。我从未想要成为一个特工，这是个意外，即使这意外改变了我的一生。

通常是十五分钟。我跑进旋转门，正向回来，过十五分钟普通人的生活。我看着窗外的基地一天天崭新起来，看守力度却一天天衰弱下去，于是过不久我就能随意进出。我会跑到附近的餐厅，吃点正常人吃的东西，或者在咖啡厅看看报。

我确实没什么出息，这是我能想到的最好的娱乐活动。毕竟他给过我承诺，我拒绝了，所以我只能自给自足。

不过也不是全然没乐趣。看着窗外自己曾吃过的披萨店倒闭，装修掉了一地，变成理发店，这感觉很有趣。不是谁都能有我这样的经历，即使我跟着他越过无数次闸门，但十几年。这可是头一次。

那一天我看到了我们。

我在面包店坐着，突然我看到了我们，我，和他。那天是十二月，傍晚，天上下着凌厉的雪，像冰碴子，刮着脸生疼。我对自己说，这不是任务，可我没忍住，我追了出去。我想追寻我们来时的路，看着我们一路向这友谊最美好的方向走去，即使我要独自一人逆着这路奔跑。

这是四年前，我记得这天，那时我们才刚认识不久。他说陪我去买明天的早餐吧Neil，我说你说什么就是什么头儿。于是我们走出基地，来到附近的一家面包店，就在现在的我待着的这家旁边。我们走出来，我怀里抱着法棍，穿着驼色风衣，系着暗红色格子围巾。他穿着灰色羊绒外套，围巾也是深灰色，低调朴素，但足以看出他是老大，和我记忆里的他分毫不差。

我追上去，又不敢追太近，只能远远地跟。冬日的夕阳在高楼间逆光打过来，雪花凌空飘舞，我的红围巾被风吹开，显得很耀眼。我不知道自己跟了多久，只知道跟了几条街，我看着我们在我前面，慢悠悠地散步，像对普通情侣。那天快要新年，这是我们一起过的第一个新年。

我目光没从我们身上挪开过，于是差点被车别到。天杀的我完全记得这次相处，我对自己说，一词一句，何时发生，何时结束，这根本没有任何意义，所以赶快停下。可我的腿固执地向前走，我的心推着它们。

他们过了马路，我没赶上。红绿灯变了，我也没再过马路，只看着我们的影子在斑马线上被拉得很长。逆光间我看见我低头冲他说了什么，他就笑了起来，笑得很好看。我怅然若失，过去的我能看到他笑的正脸，而现在我只能看着背影，还只能通过记忆怀念。

我只能朝着我们的背影，无声地说一句新年快乐。即使我刚过新年。

我回到基地，这次的休假远远超时，我在外面待了一个小时，但也没有办法，只能自己补回来。而我终于明白，为什么那时的我会隐隐觉得有人在背后看我——即使那时我还没成为特工，五感甚至没那么灵敏。隔着好几条马路，跟了好几条街。那目光饱含着羡慕，还有说不清道不明的追思和祝福。

我也能明白为何我刚加入组织时，旋转门旁会有一个密封的集装箱。我问他，他笑笑没回答。现在我知道了，那里面住着未来的我自己，在我在基地里训练、读书、与他喝酒、大笑、滚上床榻时，未来的我背道而驰，经过我们的友谊岁月，经过我与他的初识，到达他与我的初识。

只要我想，我随时能走出转换室，或者说集装箱，溜进基地，看看过去的我与他的生活，缓解某种苦楚。但我没选择这么做，一方面这确实有些太过，另一方面那时的我还怀有希冀，偷偷期待对他来说与我的第一次会面，看他因我对他的熟悉而怀疑我，自己在心里窃喜。

发生的一定会发生。我没再选择回头，即使我有想过。那是我与未来的他最后一次碰面，直到最后我才察觉，可人不能回头。

即使是我们这样的人。

我躺在床上，筋疲力尽，却还没打算逆向回来。我知道还有十分钟基地的门就会响，我们就会回来，放下法棍和列巴，做一顿大餐。现在的我们正穿过最后一条街，他会跟我说，Neil，再跟我聊聊马尔科夫链。

我们刚见面时我就跟他聊过这个，还是他主动提起的。

他看过我的简历，或者说毕业论文——他出现得太突然，我没做好准备，甚至没决定是就业还是读博。我们顺利成章进入工作内容阐述环节。他说有问题要咨询我，于是我拉来高脚凳，倚着黑板，捏着粉笔，给他颠三倒四地胡乱比划一通。他看出我在紧张，于是默不出声，只拿那双平静无澜的眼睛注视我，等我一口气讲下来，气顺了，他才说：

Neil，给我讲讲马尔科夫链。

这不是统计学的概念吗，我说，要从高脚凳上跳下来。他按住我的大腿，阻止我的动作，坚定地回答我：

我想听。

好吧好吧，我举手投降，你是老板你说了算。这是一部分原因。每次他拿那样坚定又柔和的目光看着我时，不知道为什么，我总是没法拒绝他。从哪开始讲起好，我思索，他把问题抛回给我，你来定。

好吧，谁让你是头儿呢。

这感觉就像兼职做家教，不过对象从高中生变成了顶头上司，未来还会是导师和训练员，不过当时的我一无所知。我谨慎地从概念开始讲起，像每一堂课外补习，他听得很认真，是个刻苦的学生。但我知道他听得吃力，是物理的门外汉，我从见到他第一眼就看得出来，这就是为什么他需要我这样的人。

当讲到过渡矩阵时，他还在认真听，但我停住了。我们相顾无言。

我懊恼自己不能讲得深入浅出，让老板难堪了。他却仿佛完全没注意到我的尴尬，在我面前挥了挥手，说我听说，它有个通俗解释。

一个事物未来的状态只取决于现在，与过去无关，我说。

他恍然大悟，低头思索了几秒钟，抬起头来笑了。

不是这样的。

我困惑地瞪着他。

可这是数学定律。

对我们这一行而言不是这样的，他拍拍我的肩膀，你会明白的。

后来他时不时提起它，频率不高，但足以让我记住，对他这样擅于讲不重样冷笑话的人来说实在反常。新年前的街道上，他又让我讲一遍，并致力于把理论搞明白。

我叹了口气，说老大，你应该招个研究数学的，而不是我这种研究物理的。

没门，他挑挑眉，要的就是你。

我也喜欢给他讲理论，我从没说过，但我喜欢。我喜欢看他认真听我说话时，眼睛亮亮的样子。也许是因为那是少有的他仰仗于我的时刻。

温存间，他也提起过。我迷迷糊糊，伏在他臂弯里，搞不清他想干什么。Neil，他说，我们就像在马尔科夫链上。

我即使困倦大脑也清醒。头儿，马尔科夫链是动态概率的表示，你不能直接把它看作时间点和线的连接。

他在黑暗里沉默，不知道在想什么。我耐心等了他许久，见他没再开口，就安心地松手，在他怀里沉沉睡去。

多年之后，我走进旋转门，独自一人逆行了十多年。我终于懂得，他为何要提起这个概念，为何在那个夜晚沉默。只是我太期待，太有所牵挂，以至于在那个尘土飞扬的下午，Ives提起锁时，才反应过来。他送我走进旋转门时，我的目光全在他身上，忘记了最核心的准则，没发现另一头的我自己没走出来。

而我也终于同意他，我们就像在马尔科夫链上。

我刚认识他，他看我的眼神，就好像在透过我看一位老朋友。他很熟悉我，给我点我最爱的伏特加汤力，知道我有一紧张就舔唇的小动作。我竖起浑身的刺，对他充满警惕，怀疑他是否调查过我，可通过什么途径，我不是最优秀的学生，仅仅有几篇论文发表。他该去找个博士，而不是我这个硕士。

现在我走进酒吧，假装随意地在他身边坐下，给他点了杯可乐。我看到他向我投来怀疑的目光，问我是不是调查过他，我耸耸肩，心里却暗自窃喜。

当年给我点了杯伏特加的他，心里也一定在窃喜。

做我们这一行的人，马尔科夫链的理论是不成立的。和他与Katherine在集装箱内待的那几个日夜，我蜷在担架床上昏昏欲睡，他锲而不舍地喊醒我，要我给他解释时间逆转的理论。

我心里一动，问他，你知道马尔科夫链吗？

他抬头看着我，我以为那是概率学的理论。

我忍不住大笑，笑得眼泪都出来了。我还是坚持折腾他，把理论拆开了揉碎了讲。他还是个毛头小子，青涩得很，被我讲得一愣一愣的，这倒是和十几年后的他没什么两样。然后我才突然反应过来，为什么十几年后他会坚持让我给他讲马尔科夫链，因为十几年前我给他讲过。

做我们这一行的人，马尔科夫链的理论是不成立的。一个事物未来的状态也取决于过去，过去为未来定了型。我与他初识，他表现得很了解我，看我的眼神有时充满悲伤，虽然转瞬即逝，我从不知道为什么，这都取决于过去，被我改变的过去。

我们在马尔科夫链上。

离别前的最后一个夜晚，我们倒在床上，他抱住我，跟我最后一次提起马尔科夫链，他的最后一次，我的倒数第二次。他说我多希望这个理论是真的，一个事物未来的状态真的取决现在，而不是过去。我哭笑不得，说它就是真的，你在破坏气氛。

可我太迟钝。

我该早点发觉，明明有那么多暗示。他对我的了解，他的心事，他看我的眼神，再也没从门里出来的我。他在刻意隐瞒，不想让我知道我在走向注定的命运，因为这改变不了，还是我亲口告诉的他，发生过的一定会发生，这改变不了。

马尔科夫链是假的。

嘿，在推Katherine出集装箱前，我扭头问他，你觉得呢？

什么？

我笑得很轻松，你也觉得它是假的吗？

也？他困惑不已，这是一条数学定律。

它当然是，我说，所以它的模型是真的。三个环，两个点，s1s2，虽然完全不正确，但你可以把它看做一条时间线，两个时间点。

你从s1走向s2，而我从s2奔向你，总有一天，你能看见我从s1绕回s2。马尔科夫链是假的，但也许对你我而言，它也有真的可能性。万物皆有因有果。我是你的因，你是我的果。

这条链不会有停下来的一天。

END


End file.
